


Criminally Yours

by E_sha



Series: Baby, Again? [4]
Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assertive Stephanie, Deleted Scene from canon, F/F, How Stephanie got the Nelson Manor in my universe, Soft Emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: Stephanie knew that their love was unorthodox, but she always loved the seductive and dangerous parts of Emily and she didn't think she could ever stop. Emily was her criminal and, boy, did she crave every imperfect part of her.





	Criminally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, school's been kind of hectic. Which is why I haven't been posting a lot. However, I wanted to write a concept I have been thinking about for a while. I hope this tides everyone over until I post something else. I recommend listening to Criminal by Britney Spears while reading this because that was part of the inspiration for this one. Enjoy!

            “Brother-fucker.”

            “If you keep calling me that, I’m leaving.”

            Emily looked somewhat fashionable in her orange jumpsuit. Her hair was plaited in two pigtails down her back and she still wore her signature smug smile. It was as if she wasn’t in prison at all, but back in her home in Connecticut.

            Stephanie was nervous to come. She reminisced in her head how the woman that she was feeling sweet on: lied, manipulated, and used her just to try and get money. It was hard to even answer the phone call she got from FCI Danbury prison, but she found herself answering it and upon her conversation with Emily about a surprise she had for her, she was sitting before her now.

            Emily reached a hand towards one of Stephanie’s nervous one’s tapping on the table. Stephanie retreated her hand as soon as she felt Emily’s soft touch.

            “What’s this surprise you have for me?” Stephanie asked getting down to business.

            Emily let a soft laugh escape her lips. “Oh, wow and here I thought we’d catch up, before I give you your gift.” Emily replied mock offended.

            Stephanie wanted to bend to Emily’s will, but she stood her ground.

            “What more could you possibly give me? More lies, maybe?” Stephanie felt herself feeling hot at having to be so assertive toward Emily.

            “Ooh, someone’s got claws. Hey hey, if you keep talking like that and you won’t have a mansion to celebrate hitting a million subscribers-” Emily replied pausing for a second to think. “Or one million and two hundred thousand subscribers. It’s really hard for me to keep track there’s only so much of your vlog that the other ladies will let me watch.”

            Stephanie felt her heart race. The woman who almost ruined her life and supposedly made fun of what she now did as a living, watches her vlogs and religiously if other inmates are having an issue with it. She didn’t want to crack, but it started happening before she could get control of the conversation.

            “You’ve been watching my vlogs.” Stephanie said out loud trying to understand why Emily would do that. Especially since a few months ago, she pointed a gun at her and said that she’d willingly kill her. Which severed all of the thoughts that Stephanie thought Emily returned her feelings. Emily could be sensitive for her, but not weak for her.

            “Of course, I do, baby. I can’t get enough.” Emily smiled making the sides of her eyes crinkle and Stephanie wanted to melt at how she could still look so beautiful in captivity.

            “Sean said that you laughed at my vlogs.” Stephanie felt the heat in her heart grow cooler at the memory.

            “And I said that I liked them. I didn’t get them at first, but after watching them I started to enjoy them. Not to mention you look so sexy talking about DIY hypoallergenic pillows.” Emily swooned.

            Stephanie wanted to believe her, but she didn’t like being dicked around. Especially by someone that still holds her heart.

            “Please stop.” Stephanie didn’t feel the tears until they rolled down her cheeks. This was all too much for her. If she let Emily in, she’d trample all over Stephanie’s heart and she can’t bare to do that again. She had to be all their for Miles.

            Emily stopped talking. She looked over Stephanie’s tear streaked face.

            “I never wanted to hurt you, you know. That’s why I kept watching your vlogs after I went “missing”. You had people that you loved leave you and I guess watching you was how I was able to see you without blowing my cover. I didn’t want you to be alone. It was like I was with you without having to be. But then you went Nancy Drewin’ and caught on to my plan.” Emily explained.

            Stephanie wiped her eyes. Her newly dried eyes found Emily’s ocean ones and she couldn’t find a single lie hidden in their depths.

            “Why are you telling me all this?”

            Emily started to wring her wrists nervously looking around as if someone was about to over hear a secret that she didn’t want them to hear.

            “I was going to ask you to come away with me when the time was right.”

            Stephanie felt all of the air leave her lungs. She’s been going over every small interaction between her and Emily to see if their was something there and that she wasn’t crazy, and it turns out that she was right all along. Learning this new information made her feel sick.

            “I fucked up the whole plan. I thought I was doing the right thing and I fucked it all up.”

            Emily reached a hand across the table to cover one of Stephanie’s. Not being brushed off made her smile grow larger.

            “Baby, no. I’ve been doing some thinking and realized that what you did was right. I went about asking you to be with me all wrong. I should’ve done it properly. But when my sister came asking for money, I thought it’d be easier to do it that way. I get four million, I whisk you Miles, and Nicky away and we could be a family. The whole nine yards. Turns out my planning isn’t as concrete as I thought and that’s on me. I should’ve done it right. So, I’m doing it right, right now.” Emily was playing Stephanie’s fingers at that point.

            The gate buzzing caused Stephanie to turn and look at the newcomer. It was Emily’s lawyer, Lucille Marshall. She was the city’s guardian angel whenever one of the elite got convicted of a crime. She was looking to get Emily’s sentence cut down to 6 years, since she did have a child and a traumatic childhood. Stephanie didn’t understand why she was there at that moment though.

            “Hello, Ms. Smothers. I’m Lucille and I have heard an awful lot about you.” Lucille introduced herself. Her hand was outstretched, and she wore a white blouse with a standard black pencil skirt. Stephanie wouldn’t have known she was a high-class lawyer if it was for the Dolce and Gabbana Belt and Ives Saint Laurent briefcase that still smelled like it came straight from the store, fresh leather and a scent that just radiated money.

            “Hey, Lucille.” Stephanie found herself shaking the other woman’s hand, before a manila envelope was set in front of her. She looked at the envelope quizzically.

            “That’s your present, baby. Don’t be rude. Open it.” Emily thanked Lucille for bringing whatever was in the envelope by and Lucille sat down at the table.

            Stephanie slowly unclasped the envelope and pulled out the thick sheets of what appeared to be a deed to a house. Her stomach sank. There’s no way. Sean and Nicky moved. How could Emily be in any state to sell it.

            “Ms. Smothers, what your looking at is the deed to the Nelson estate. In a separate document, you’ll be able to see a transfer deed that you can sign if you’d like to be the co-owner of the Nelson estate.” Lucille explained.

            Stephanie felt herself floating on air. It wasn’t like she was struggling too much with money these days. Gaining a following has given her many avenues of Ad-sense money and brand deals, but it would be nice to not have to worry about a mortgage. Since, it appears Emily had paid off her house. She could almost feel the solid new granite countertops of her new kitchen.

            “You’re giving me your house?” Stephanie asked flabbergasted.

            “I told you it was a surprise. You like it?” Emily asked unsure if that was the right gesture. Her group counselor says that big gestures can be tricky, and they don’t fix what was done wrong, but they show that it’s an act of making amends.

            “Aww, I love it. Babe, thanks.” Stephanie wanted to try the term on for size. It felt odd coming out of her mouth because she wasn’t sure the status of her and Emily’s relationship. She gave a light kiss to Emily’s hand to let her know that she was willing to try.

            Emily smiled at Stephanie and turned to Lucille to give the vlogger a pen to sign the dotted line and make it official.

            Stephanie obliged. “So, it’s officially our manor.” She replied after signing the paper.

            “Yup, but what about us?” Emily asked this time releasing control of the conversation.

            Stephanie felt her heart sing at the strides that Emily was making. She could only imagine what could happen if she stays there for 6 years.

            “Well, I want to be with you. But it’s going to take some time before we can fully explore this. It’s not that I don’t want you because, my god, I do. It’s just that you put my heart through the ringer and it’s going to take me awhile to fully trust you like I should.” Stephanie replied feeling shaky at once again standing her ground.

            Emily swallowed. “I can understand that. I will do whatever it takes to win your heart, baby. I will write, call, whatever you need. I mean what I said before, I want to be with you.”

            Lucille quietly packed up her things leaving the pair to discuss their own business.

            Stephanie kissed Emily’s hand once more. “I want to hate you so much, but after all of this with the house and you saying everything that I’ve wanted to hear; it makes me love you more and I just don’t want to get hurt again.

            Emily gave a look to a guard receiving a nod, she cupped Stephanie’s cheek. “I will never hurt you like that ever again. I know it sounds like bullshit right now, but I mean it. You’re it for me, Stephanie Smothers. When I get out, I will take you out and show you off. I will do whatever it takes to make you see that you are my one and only.”

            Stephanie felt her heart soar at the exclamation. “I love this side of you.”

            Emily laughed. She saw the guard look away and swept over the table to pull Stephanie into a passionate kiss. Feeling the other woman smile into the kiss cemented what Emily has been feeling for Stephanie and that’s the feeling of a messy complicated love.

            Stephanie ended the kiss with a peck when she heard whooping from the other inmates that are now staring at her and Emily’s lip lock.

            “Do you love me?” Stephanie asked settling back in her seat.

            Emily looked deep into Stephanie’s eyes. “I love you, almost as much as I love Nicky.”

            “He’s doing well in California. Sean says that he’s on the gifted track at school. He misses you though.” Stephanie replied remembering a phone call she and Miles had with Sean and Nicky had a few days earlier.

            Emily smiled her smug smile. “That’s my little, dude. Always ahead of the pack. How’s Miles?”

            “Miles is trying to adjust. He misses Nicky like crazy but is making an effort to try and make new friends in his class. He’ll get there though.” Stephanie explained.

            From there the pair began engaging in conversation like they haven’t been apart for months. Like there wasn’t the breech of trust looking to rock their relationship. For those next 20 minutes, they were catching up and talking about as much as possible, before Emily was summoned back inside the prison.

            “I love you, Stephanie Smothers!” Emily shouted as she was being courted off by a guard, while inmates hooted and hollered at the declaration.

            “I love you too!” Stephanie shouted back awkwardly standing with her hands behind her back and switching from one foot to the other like a giddy school girl.

            From then on that’s how their visits would go. They would talk about their kids, their relationship, and everything else in between. Then Emily would be whisked away screaming her love for Stephanie adding more entertainment to the other inmates’ day. It was like a game she and Emily would play. They were like star-crossed lovers being kept away from each other by a 6-year prison sentence that Stephanie desperately wanted to be over.

* * *

 

                                                                                                                          **6 Years Later**

            Oct. 19th, 2023-

            Stephanie’s been on edge for the past month. Emily hasn’t called once or even written one of her erotic and romantic letters. Emily was supposed to be getting out of prison at some point this month, but she didn’t know when and she wanted to be the first person to greet her for her first steps as being a free woman.

            Miles has been getting a little angsty and driving Stephanie up the wall about when can he can visit Nicky next. Truth be told, she didn’t know when he’d see his best friend. She just didn’t have the heart to tell him. Especially, since Emily was supposed to be back in the house soon. She didn’t want to plan a trip and leave her beloved just because all of her visits with Nicky have to be supervised with a social worker and an impulse trip wouldn’t help legal matters.

            Stephanie was setting up for a true crime video, when the doorbell rang. Miles was still at school and she wasn’t expecting any visitors. She tried to keep her home private as much as possible, after the controversy Emily’s arrest warranted the neighborhood. So, visitors were few and far in between over the past 6 years.

            The bell rang a few more times. Whoever it was, was impatient and they were going to get the brunt of Stephanie’s frustration for being so rude. She strutted up to the front door and seeing only the outline of a tall figure through the door, she swung the door open.

            “You know it’s rude to rush the person who’s on the other side of-“ She stopped mid-sentence feeling all of the air leave her lungs as she looked at the woman before her in a new 3 piece suit. It was like she wasn’t in prison for 6 years.

            “Baby baby. Now who has those sexy panties up in a bunch?” Emily asked with a smile spreading across her cheeks.

            Stephanie jumped on her without speaking. Her arms threw themselves around Emily’s neck and her legs wrapped around Emily’s waist. She felt reassured when Emily claimed her lips and held her ass in both her hands carrying Stephanie back through the foyer and closing the front door with her foot. Emily would lean on every surface that she could; so, she could claim more of Stephanie, before she set Stephanie up on the granite countertop in the kitchen, and neatly placed Stephanie’s camera equipment out of view.

            “I’ve waited 6 years to have you and baby, I’m going to take my time with you. I hope you’re ready to be taken on every surface of this house because I’m home, baby and I’m ready to play house.” Emily stalked back over to Stephanie ripping away her 3-piece suit as she looked at Stephanie like she was about to devour her.

            Stephanie felt her loins grow warm with desire. This is the Emily that she’s longed for and now she’d going to get every seductive piece of her.

            “Take me, baby. I’m yours.” Stephanie husked before Emily claimed her lips once more. Kissing Stephanie was like reclaiming a happy marriage that Emily never had but hoped one day that she could. Stephanie knew that their love was unorthodox, but she always loved the seductive and dangerous parts of Emily and she didn’t think she could ever stop. Emily was her criminal and boy did she crave every imperfect part of her.  

           

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to this note, thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment letting me know how you feel about this piece. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
